tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Scout
Toxic Scout is a light PRL Scout TF2 Freak created by GmodViolet. His theme is Toxic Seahorse Stage from Megaman X3. Appearance Toxic Scout appears as a ligth PRL Scout with purples eyes who’s wearing a Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, Crook Combatant and the Hot Heels all painted purple, often equiped with a poisonous Flying Guillotine. Biography Before becoming a freak, Toxic was just a common RED Scout working at Junction. One day the Medic of the his team placed an order for a barrel of extremely toxic products for his experiments. Later that day, the Engineer of the team brought back the barrel to the Medic and began to discuss with him. Meanwhile, just above them, Toxic was bored with nothing to do next to the point while the Heavy of his team was shouting at him to come help him defend the point. Toxic answered the Heavy to leave him alone and went back to listening to the Engineer and the Medic. When suddenly, the Heavy who was very annoyed, came to interrupt him by ordering him to helping him protect the point. Toxic then insulted the Heavy and told him he would not help him defend the point, which cause the Heavy to gave a blow to Toxic, making him accidentally loses his balance and fall directly into the barrel of toxic product under the afraid and surprised looks of the Medic and Engineer. They rushed in front of the barrel when suddenly Toxic came out of it and fell to the ground while his clothes had became purple. The Engineer rushed to him and put his hand on his shoulder asking if he was fine when suddenly he became infected and died just after touching Toxic who had just gained his new powers. Toxic then got up while at the same time, the Heavy came and apologized to him. After hearing his apologies, Toxic threw directly his poisoned cleaver in the Heavy's neck, killing him. The scared Medic started to beg for mercy but got killed as well by Toxic. After that, Toxic understood that he had just obtained powers, he laughed and left Junction to go and kill other mercenaries around the world. Mounths later, Toxic encountered and met Bubblegum Scout and the two fell in love and became a couple. Unfortunately, for unknow reasons, despite their relation going well, Toxic later left Bubble despite still loving her and still hasn't been spotted or seen since. Behavior and Personality He is very mocking towards his victims and loves doing what he wants without worry. He's also quite carefree and can challenge high level freaks thinking that his powers are more than enough to face them alone. Powers and Abilities The major capacity of Toxic Scout is his toxic touch. When he touch a person, this one will be poisoned only a few seconds after being touched and usually dies after. He can also poison the objects or weapons he touch like his cleaver and then uses them against his opponents. His body is completely poisonous, making melee opponents practically helpless against him. When he is seriously injured or is in a dangerous position, Toxic can use his ultimate toxic touch that is far more dangerous than his normal touches and which is almost incurable. This particular touch can even poison a person being übercharged. Toxic is also immune to all types of poisons. Faults and Weaknesses * In terms of speed, strength and durability, he's no different from a regular Scout. * His poisonous powers does not work on robots. They also doesn’t work on people being übercharged (except when he use his ultimate toxic touch). * His poison can be cured.Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Glass Cannons Category:Goofballs Category:PRL Team Category:Scouts Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet